


Young Volcanoes

by snoozingkitten



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Edmonton Oilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoozingkitten/pseuds/snoozingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan has a thing for Ryan's mouth (the rest of him a bit too). Ryan is surprisingly okay with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Volcanoes

**Author's Note:**

> Not yet beta-ed, if you find any typos please feel free to point them out so I can get them fixed.

Jordan has a few fantasies. Well that was a lie, more than a few fantasies. There was the usual adolescent ones about two playboy bunnies trying to share his dick. The logistics of that one only worked out in his head, in reality it would probably be more awkward than hot, but it wasn’t going to happen in reality so he didn’t need to worry about it all that much. He would be content to just imagine glorious silicone-enhanced goddesses.

There were a few that looked cool in porn, but he couldn’t imagine actually feeling good in real life. Fisting, for example. His hands were _big_ , there was a lot of fingers involved, and well, no. Monster-cocks also went in that category, potentially awesome, practically infeasible. No King Kong was going to wreck his ass up like it was New York town. 

In a different category, things maybe he would someday actually do depending on his partner. No need for yoga-flexibility (well a few required a little bit of athletics but he was willing to put the effort forward if the opportunity ever _came up_ \-- so to speak.) Those he hoarded, hoarded and hoped. 

Enter Ryan Nugent-Hopkins, **the Nuge** , first over-all draft pick, and wonder-kid for the Edmonton Oilers, Captain for the World Junior’s team Canada, and candidate for best boyfriend ever award two months running. 

Not that the last one was listed on his Wikipedia page. Not that Jordan was ever on his Wikipedia page. Taylor was the one that set that article to his homepage on his laptop and he was too lazy to go all the way into the settings to change it back; so he left it. Ryan’s eyebrows did that sort of awkward thing, that one where he was jumped by the press and was trying to thinki of something diplomatic to say. He looked half confused and a little stressed, he’s only snagged the computer to check the solution to an on-going argument via google and saw it. Tyler had thought it was hysterical, laughing until he actually cried; flushed and eyes wet. What. A. Dick. 

Still, they were in a semi-steady relationship. It was good. 

This meant that some of his more obscure fantasies had a pretty face, long legs and an amazing ass now, and that a few were out all together (Ryan was awesome yes, but boobs he had not). His favourite jerk-off fantasy for when he woke up from a long nap, warm and languid in bed with a few minutes to spare for ‘personal-care time’ was of Ryan on his hands and knees. He would have his thighs spread wide with Jordan buried balls deep in his ass and arching back up into it, because Jordan was a considerate lover that way, got off on making his partner feel good. It was a fantasy because in this version Ryan was wearing his jersey, ‘ **EBERLE** ’ printed in bold across his shoulders like a brand, and the number 14 splayed huge across his back. He’d use a grip on the jersey to pull Ryan into the snap of his hips, fuck him harder with his fingers tangled in his number. 

It was a bit possessive, and a little narcissistic, and Jordan just knew that Ryan would just give him a sceptical look if he ever told him about it. Admittedly it was a little juvenile, but it also got him off like a rocket, so he wasn’t going to knock it.

“Is there something you want to try?” Ryan asked, they were curled in Jordan’s bed, he had fingers splayed against Ryan’s ribs not-quite-spooning, dozing lightly, lulled by the steady in and out of Ryan’s breathing. 

“Hmm?” Jordan asked, fuzzy from an excellent mid-afternoon orgasm, and Ryan was still temptingly naked right there but a nap right about now would be even better than another round of getting off. “Whaddya, mean?” 

“Just,” Ryan shifted around a little, lying on his back with one arm tucked under his head around the pillow so Jordan’s hand was now flat against his stomach, his pinky just touching the faint trail of dark blond hair that lead from his navel down to his cock. “I told you I was, new at this,” he said delicately. Jordan smiled a little stupidly to himself—ass virgin and all his, “I think we’ve pretty much nailed this bit. I was just wondering if there was anything else you wanted to try.”

This bit being them kissing sloppily, Ryan panting into his mouth, legs wrapped around Jordan’s hips and the two of them rutting together in a blaze of friction and Ryan’s cock sliding along his abs mouth moving wordlessly against his own. 

“Is there something you want to do?” Jordan asked. Ryan never asked directly for things he wanted, not at first anyways not without an opening.

“Maybe, but I asked first,” He said smiling up at the ceiling and Jordan huffed, rolling his eyes. As childish as it was ‘I said it first’ was an immutable rule, just ask anyone with siblings, the one and only rule held in higher esteem was: _‘you’re closer’_. 

“Do you mean stuff like hot wax and anal beads?”

Ryan made a choking sort of laugh, twisting to look at him with an incredulous face and Jordan grinned at him until Ryan nudged his foot, dimples making a quick appearance. “Sounds--- messy.” Ryan finally said diplomatically, corner of his mouth quirking. 

Jordan snorted a little more awake now and giving the question a little more thought. There were a few things on the tip of his tongue. Bending Ryan over the arm of the couch, legs spread and open where Jordan could finger him until he was cursing a blue streak, would never work. Taylor would find a way to walk in and things would just be awkward after that, as much as he would have liked the look of black leather upholstery and Ryan’s pale weirdly-hairless thighs he was a better best friend than that. 

“Probably,” He agreed absently. Ryan was curled onto his side now so they were facing each other most the blankets twisted around Ryan’s hips, watching Jordan as Jordan finger-walked up the strong lines of his waist, firm muscle and skin under his finger tips. Ryan closed his eyes, simply waiting for Jordan to continue their conversation. “Well,” Jordan began, “I do have one thing.” He finally admit. 

“Only one?” Ryan opened his eyes to watch him, arching one eyebrow faintly in silent sarcasm. 

“You asked, you want to know, you keep quiet,” Jordan laughed. He smoothed his palm over Ryan’s hip tugging him a little closer until there wasn’t much space left between them. Ryan didn’t much like cuddling but could occasionally be cajoled into Jordan’s personal space. Jordan tangled their feet together, smoothing his hand around so it was splayed across Ryan’s lower back and Ryan’s arm was under both of their heads propping them up. 

“Well?” Ryan asked pointedly, looking way too smug with himself. 

Jordan debated the best way to say it, something that wouldn’t offend Ryan’s ‘delicate sensibilities’ and would sound appealing. Gave it up as a lost cause after a few moments of thought. “From the moment I met you I’ve really kind of wanted to come all over your face, but you were like eighteen then and that was probably illegal.” 

Ryan pushed his face into the pillow to smother his laughter, shoulders shaking with laughter while Jordan chuckled at the ceiling. “Hey man, you asked.” 

“Really?” Ryan asked once he stopped laughing, face flushed a little, ears slowly turning pink. 

“Yeah,” Jordan hummed. 

Ryan’s nervous tick was a quick swipe of his tongue over his bottom lip, unless he was wearing his mouth guard, then it was popping that out and sucking on the corner. Jordan was helpless to do anything but follow the path of his tongue with his eyes. Ryan made a startled sound, pressing his lips together and Jordan chuckled. 

“Don’t be a goof, it’s just a fantasy. I showed you mine, now show me yours.” 

Ryan broke out into a smile that turned shy near the end, but he brought up the subject and was getting no sympathy from Jordan. Cue him sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, thoughtful face number two. His habits wouldn’t be nearly as bad if he didn’t do this on national television weekly, lips in glorious HD when Jordan watched it later. It was a small wonder he was so obsessed with the kid’s mouth. 

“I want to trying riding you,” Ryan said finally, “or you me.” 

“I think we could probably do that,” Jordan agreed, trying to sound long-suffering and probably just sounding really eager instead because Ryan was giving him a sly look. 

They were just finding out why it was awesome to already be naked while making out, Jordan was spread out on top of Ryan and things were starting to go from embers to a full-on fire, when Taylor began to hammer on the door. “Wrap up the hanky-panky, we’ve got to get going if we’re going to make the 4:10 showing.” 

“ _Hanky panky?_ ” Jordan asked Ryan incredulously, while Ryan tried to keep a straight face. 

He collapsed against Ryan’s chest with a huff. 

“Rain check,” Ryan said against his temple, not unkindly, before shoving him off and rolling out of the way before Jordan could drop his weight and pin him. 

Jordan laced his hands behind his head and watched Ryan pick his clothes up from the floor and pad towards the ensuite for first shower. 

\--

As it turned out, lying propped against the headboard made the perfect cradle of his hips. The way Ryan’s face twisted up, you’d think Jordan never fucked him that deep before. 

They were totally doing this again some time, because the way Ryan fell apart was something of a revelation and Jordan wanted that over and over again. 

\--

They had a long flight home, out too late last night celebrating and feeling it hard this morning. It only seemed to make it longer even the bus ride to the airport stretched out impossibly long. 

Taylor nudged him with one of his huge shoulders and Jordan much to his chagrin didn’t see it coming and stumbled over his feet. Taylor grinned at him while Jordan squinted at the morning light hatefully. He hitched his bag up further on his shoulder. 

“Great day isn’t it?” Taylor asked because he was a horrible little man.

“ _Dick._ ” 

Gags thought this was hysterical. He was also a dick. 

It was the last possible place where he could check his phone before they hit the security point when the text came in, buzzing away in his pocket. He almost didn’t check it at all. ‘That thing u said, my place 2morrow afternoon’ from Ryan. He read it three times, just to make sure he wasn’t seeing things, then got a gentle shove to the back because he was holding up the line. 

“Come on Ebs, get a move on.” 

He locked his phone and shoved it into his pocket, shuffled the three steps forward and tried to search out Ryan in the crowd but there were too many people to find him easily. 

He didn’t find Ryan until they had cleared security, he was near the back of the pack, putting his shoes and belt back on while he waited for his carry-on to clear. He met Jordan’s eyes and grinned. _‘I hate you’_ Jordan mouthed very clearly, and Ryan’s teeth flashed in a real smile for a moment. Jordan was about to turn away when Ryan sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and he faltered. 

It was a l _o_ ng ride home, and he couldn’t sleep, couldn’t really focus on the tv show Tyler and him were supposed to be watching. “Do you want to watch something else?” Tyler poked him with a little frown. 

“What, no, this is good.” Jordan shook his head and tried to refocus his attention on anything but Ryan a few rows up, probably sleeping, secure in the knowledge that he was the worst tease ever. 

“You’re a million miles away.” Tyler complained and Jordan nudged him back. 

“I’m hung over, it’s different, come on hit play.”

\-- 

“I hate you sometimes,” Jordan said when Ryan opened his front door, “that was probably the worst plane ride ever.” The door closed behind him and Jordan tucked his fingers into Ryan’s belt loops reeling him in for a proper hello. Ryan ruined the kiss a little by smiling into it. “I’ve been half-hard for a day now, and it’s all your fault.”

“If this is some complicated lead up to how I should man-up and help you with it—save it.” 

“I wasn’t going there,” Jordan lied through his teeth. Either way, Ryan cut him off by ducking his head and pressing their mouths together again, this time he pressed his tongue into Jordan’s mouth and he really should grow a spine already and give Ryan a little taste of what it feels like to be teased. Only he had been half-hard for a day now and constantly thinking about it, and now that he had it he didn’t want to have to wait any more. Pride was only good up till a point. 

They backed through the small living room by sense memory alone. Jordan refused to let go of Ryan’s belt, and Ryan didn’t seem to be in a hurry to break the kiss either. Ryan was walking backwards slowly and steering without looking. They stopped in somewhere around the middle of the living room so that they could kiss deeper, Ryan’s hands framing his face and holding him just where Ryan wanted. 

Jordan tucked his hands under Ryan’s thin shirt smoothing them across his lower back, pulling him closer still, until they were lined up hip to hip. He should probably be embarrassed about the fact that he was getting hard from just a little kissing, tongues tangled together Ryan’s thumbs rubbing against the delicate skin around his ears. The only friction being the barely there press of one strong thigh snug up against his dick, but _goddamn_ he wanted this. 

Wanted this enough to make a desperately little hungry sound when Ryan sucked on his tongue delicately, a little tease of foreshadowing. He shoved his hands up higher taking the hem of Ryan’s shirt with him until it was bunched up under his arms. 

“Want to get naked?” Ryan asked, mouth wet and giving Jordan a half-lidded look, Ryan reached back to snag the bunched up fabric and pulled it over his head leaving him shirtless. 

“All the time,” Jordan confessed. He pressed his mouth to one of Ryan’s collarbones, sucking the skin between his teeth so he could feel the texture of it. Stopped himself just shy of leaving an obvious mark; Ryan didn’t appreciate the locker-room razzing much. 

Ryan had his head tipped back giving Jordan all the room he wanted, eyes closed and hands curled around Jordan’s shoulders holding them both steady. “I mean, this is your fantasy, how do you want me?” Ryan sounded smug, “Did you need more time to think about it?”

He could feel Ryan’s voice rumble, vibrations against his lips pressed so close together. His fantasies had been less about what Ryan was wearing and a little more focused on the all-star bits. Still he wasn’t lying when he said being naked around Ryan was never a bad thing. “Pants off.” 

“Sure,” Ryan pressed their mouths together in a quick kiss. He stepped away for a moment so he could shove his sweats down and left them in a puddle on the floor. Followed without hesitation by his underwear, leaving Ryan completely bare-- a long, sweet line of naked skin and trim muscle. Ryan wasn’t even the tiniest bit self conscious in his nakedness. “Here good?” 

Jordan hadn’t noticed the pillow placed on the floor, his mouth went dry, throat clicking as he tried to swallow around nothing. “You _planned_ this?” 

“Yeah,” Ryan frowned a little, looking a bit nervous, “is that okay?” 

“Fine,” Jordan replied. He didn’t know why he was surprised, Ryan didn’t do anything half-cocked. “That’s amazing.” The rough of his jeans must have felt awkward, but Jordan couldn’t let that go unrewarded. He reeled Ryan in for another kiss, nothing easy or quick about it, pushing his tongue into Ryan’s mouth desperate and messily. 

They ended up with Ryan’s back against the wall, legs spread so Jordan could slot himself between them, and hand hands on Ryan’s ass because it was right there and he didn’t have a good reason not to. They broke apart only long enough to get Jordan’s shirt out of the way, and even then just barely, flung off to be found sometime much later. Ryan’s hands were all over his chest and back dragging tingling lines with his short nails that didn’t seem to follow any sort of pattern but left him breathing hard and licking at Ryan’s mouth. 

Ryan dropped to his knees gracefully, trapping himself between Jordan and the wall. 

“Pants,” He pressed the word against Jordan’s abs, dragging his wet lips across the cut of muscle just above his hip, while looking up at Jordan. Jesus, but this was better than porn already. 

“Yeah—sure, right.” 

Ryan got his pillow arranged ( _planned_ this, Jordan was still a little stuck on that-- occasionally he had condoms in his wallet but that was usually more hope than forethought) while Jordan popped the button on his jeans and made quick work of them. Those too get discarded somewhere, he was almost sure he just managed to kick his underwear under the couch but that didn’t seem even a little important at the moment. 

The drag of Ryan’s fingers over his bare-hips had a shiver shooting hard down his spine. Although look he was giving Jordan was a little confused, brows drawn together and tips of his ears flushed bright, embarrassed red. “What?” Jordan asked, running one tentative hand through his hair. 

“Um,” Ryan licked at his bottom lip, looking away. Jordan let his finger slide through Ryan’s hair until he was cupping the back of his head, pulling him up so he was sitting higher on his knees and looking at Jordan again. “It’s nothing,” he finally said, pressing his cheek against Jordan’s stomach, his skin warm with a pale blush. 

Jordan held him there, letting both of his hands pet through Ryan’s hair this time, pulling it up so it stood in wild tufts. “We don’t have to do this,” Jordan said, he would be bitter as fuck but he was also not pressuring Ryan into anything. Ryan was still a kid and if Jordan broke him, then he would need to explain himself to the kid’s _mom_ , the coaches, the team. Still, it wasn’t any sort of irreversible line and any way he could get off with Ryan was good. 

“No, we’re doing this.” 

Jordan wasn’t going to argue with that, not when he was pretty much full-mast and Ryan had his mouth right there, already shiny and wet. 

“Go for it.” 

Jordan shifted his grip so he had both hands braced against the wall instead giving Ryan complete control of the show, head hanging between his arms. This way he could watch as Ryan leaned forward, pressing his face against Jordan’s hip, his breath ticklish-warm against his skin. 

The sound Jordan made when Ryan slipped the head into his mouth was probably embarrassing, a desperate almost whine that caught awkwardly behind his teeth. Ryan’s mouth was all slick, wet heat, he kissing the head with lips and tongue, wasn’t nearly enough. “ _God,_ ” Jordan breathed, thighs tensed to keep still.

Wet enough to slide down a little more, Ryan’s hands coming up to wrap around what didn’t fit into his mouth, the other cupping his balls and fingering them lightly. Jordan let one hand drop to rest on Ryan’s shoulder, he wanted to touch him even if it was only a little. Ryan took a while to get a good rhythm going, to get his hands and mouth moving in tandem, but when he did it was toe-curlingly good. Firm fingers around the base of his dick, slick with spit now, sliding up to jerk him in time with the movement of Ryan’s mouth. 

“Ryan.” Jordan gasped, sliding his grip up so he was touching his cheek instead; he could feel the muscles in his face moving, the shift and pull of his cheeks. 

Ryan paused; sliding back he was tonguing at the head of Jordan’s cock, soft and yielding, tipping his head back so he could look up at him. Cheeks flushed with exertion and arousal, eyes wide and glassy, mouth still stuffed-full with Jordan’s cock. Jordan shifted his hand so he was framing Ryan’s mouth with his thumb and fingers, sliding through the warm saliva that was dripping down Ryan’s chin from the corners of his mouth. 

Ryan moaned, eyes shut, Jordan’s cock slipped out of his mouth but he left it open and loose, looking fucked out already. Jordan had to dip his fingers in there, touch Ryan’s tongue with his thumb. Ryan was staring up at him like he had a hand on Ryan’s dick, flushed and strung out. 

“More?” Jordan said, his voice was low and thick sounded like it scraped out of some deep place inside of him. 

“Yeah.” Ryan rasped, giving his fingers a sloppy suck.

With Ryan’s hand around most of his cock to limit how far he could thrust Jordan could move, tiny pulses of his hips, which he probably couldn’t have stopped anyway. He was close already, stomach tight with the _needneedneed_ to come, winding himself up more. 

Ryan shifted his hand, letting just a little bit more of his cock slip into his mouth, startling a moan out of both of them. That was it, all Jordan could possibly take. 

“Stop.” He hissed, wasn’t sure if he could do it himself. Ryan sat back on his heels, resting back against the wall. 

Jordan crowded closer to him until there wasn’t much space at all between them. His limbs felt twitchy, held so tight that it wouldn’t take much to shatter him apart. “Come on.” Ryan panted, tongue licking at his abused lips, Jordan bit off a sound, wrapped a fist around his cock and set a ruthless pace. 

Tighter and tighter, Jordan’s mouth worked soundlessly, shattered, he pushed up on his toes, braced against the wall, and came all over Ryan’s face. He shuddered, moaning out obscenities, one, two, three pulses, dragging on and on until he was shaking, heart tripping hard and blood pounding in his ears. 

Ryan had his eyes closed, breathing rapidly through his mouth. Jordan wasn’t a porn star but his aim was pretty good, and his stick handling skills were even better. Ryan’s left cheek was wet, dripping with come down towards the corner of his mouth. A little bit of jizz caught on his eyelashes. 

Jordan breathed out shakily trying to find words and failing completely. 

Ryan let out a startled sound when Jordan touched the other half of his face, mouth dropping open again. 

“Fucking hell,” Jordan breathed. 

“Yeah?” Ryan licked his lips, tilting his face up a little. 

“ _Chirst,_ ” Jordan said, low and awed, “that was—“ He stuttered over the words, dropped to his knees so he could kiss Ryan softly, his mouth was bruise-hot and so wet, “—even better than anything I imagined.”

Ryan grinned, and mother of god, Jordan came in his dimples. 

“There should be a cloth on the table there,” Ryan waved vaguely. There was indeed a terrycloth folded neatly on the edge of the table. 

Jordan had to lean back to snag it, letting go of Ryan for a long, moment, gave him just enough distance to realize that Ryan was hard. Like, painfully hard, thick cock flushed-hot and tight resting against his stomach. 

“Liked that?” Jordan asked, leaning in to kiss Ryan, filthy-slick open. He pushed the cloth into Ryan’s hand so he could get his around his cock. Ryan moaned into his mouth, dug his fingers into Jordan’s ribs where he was holding him close. “Sucking me off got you hot.” 

“Y-yeah,” Ryan let his head thud back against the wall, pushing up into the too-dry circle of Jordan’s hand.

Jordan ducked his head so he could mouth at Ryan’s neck. 

He didn’t feel quite so bad about going off like a rocket when Ryan grabbed at his wrist, shoving his hips up hard and gasped as he came. Jordan took the limp cloth from Ryan’s hand, wiping lazily at the mess on his face, then his own hand until they were both at least mostly clean. 

Ryan’s pillow really wasn’t big enough for two men, but he managed to fit himself over Ryan so they could kiss lazily.

“On a scale of 1 to 10 that was at least an eleven,” Jordan said once the kissing had died down and Ryan was shifting around, making aborted gestures towards leaving. Ryan settled a little against him, nodding slowly. 

“It was—intense,” Ryan agreed with a curling little smile, “we should try it again.” 

“Definitely,” Jordan agreed quickly. Maybe next time he would lick Ryan’s face clean. 

“Got any more fantasies?” Ryan asked against his shoulder. 

“You’re boobs are a bit small for a few, but I’m sure I can think of something.”


End file.
